Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are often equipped with one or more cameras. For example, electronic devices are often equipped with a front facing camera. A front facing camera is a camera which is oriented to capture an image of a subject located near a side of the electronic device which includes the main display of the electronic device. Front facing cameras allow a user of the electronic device to capture an image of the user and to view the display while the image is being captured.
Electronic devices are often also equipped with a rear facing camera. A rear facing camera is a camera which is oriented to capture an image of a subject located near a side of the electronic device which does not include the main display of the electronic device.
Front facing cameras and rear facing cameras are often provided, at least in part, by one or more camera modules. The camera modules often include an image sensor and one or more lenses. The lenses may be movable relative to the image sensor to focus on a subject.
The height of an electronic device is often related to the height of the camera module provided in the electronic device and the height of the camera module often depends on the focusing capabilities of the camera module. That is, when focusing on subjects which are located in close proximity to the electronic device, lenses of the camera module are typically moved to a position in which they are fully extended (i.e. they are far away from the image sensor). The height of the camera module is often dependent on the distance between the image sensor and the uppermost lens (i.e. the lens which is further away from the image sensor) when the lenses are fully extended.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.